


Body Swap

by katychan666



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Bickering, Body Swap, Fluff, Humor, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-22
Updated: 2019-05-22
Packaged: 2020-03-09 14:09:35
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,395
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18918586
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/katychan666/pseuds/katychan666
Summary: What happens when the Trickster is bored and wants to prank his favourite Moose?





	Body Swap

When Sam stepped in front of the mirror, he let out a sound that wasn’t human, yelping loudly, because when he looked himself in the mirror, he couldn’t see the reflection of himself looking back at him. Instead, there was Gabriel staring back at him, making the same surprised and shocked face that he would and Sam narrowed his eyes. Was the Archangel messing around with him  _ again?!  _ Seriously, did he have nothing better to do than to make Sammy’s life miserable? Sam was feeling sorry for himself as he then glared back at the mirror,  _ Gabriel  _ glaring back and he rolled his eyes.

 

“Not funny, Gabe,” said Sam and then crossed his arms on top of his chest, the reflection of the angel doing the same in the mirror and Sam was slowly running out of patience. “I said it wasn’t funny. Cut it out!” whined Sam again, but nothing happened and he then brought his face very close to the mirror, touching it and he jumped back, because hold a second! Was he… what the hell was happening?! Sam then stepped back a little and looked down, narrowing his eyes, because something definitely felt off. He was too distracted before, but he then realised that the world around him suddenly felt a lot bigger as he felt small. What… what the actual hell?! 

 

Sam was in denial even though it was pretty obvious what had happened. Well, he couldn’t explain it how, but it seemed like he was in Gabriel’s body and his eyes darkened as he rubbed the back of his neck. This couldn’t be happening, could it?! Gabriel had to be tricking him, maybe this wasn’t even real?! But still, it was so freaky and Sam just needed an explanation. Maybe Gabriel did something stupid again and they really did end up swapping bodies. Now, that worried poro Sammy, because he didn’t even want to think what Gabriel was doing in his body… with his body. Sam felt dizzy and made his way to the door, leaning against it.

 

He needed Dean.

 

“Dean,” yelled out Sam as he opened the door and only then realised that that definitely wasn’t his voice that was calling out to Dean. Sam needed to sit down and he started panicking. Where the hell was his brother?! “Dean, get your ass out here,” hollered Sam down the halls and Dean finally decided to grace him with his presence, jumping out of his room, putting on his T-shirt, Sam looking inside of Dean’s room and saw a very freaked out angel also trying to put on some clothes. Sam rolled his eyes as he really wasn’t in the mood and Dean narrowed his eyes when he saw…  _ Gabriel?! _

 

“Gabriel,” said Dean with a low voice and glared at Gabriel, Sam looking down and he started shaking his head, because Dean had completely misunderstood. Also, if he saw him as Gabriel, then the body swapping thing had really happened and Sam had already started mourning his body. What the hell was Gabriel doing that- “What the hell are you doing here?” asked Dean and crossed his arms on top of his chest. “Also, where’s Sammy? What did you do with my brother?” demanded to know Dean as he knew that Gabriel targeted his poor, innocent little brother and Sam quickly pointed to himself.

 

“It’s me, Dean,” said Sam and Dean narrowed his eyes. “Sam! It’s me! Sam!” shrieked Sam and Dean just rolled his eyes and shook his head. Yeah, right, as if he would believe the trickster that. Nope, he wasn’t falling for it, he wasn’t stupid and he just leaned against the wall, wearing a poker face. “Oh, for the love of God, what do I need to say to make you believe that-”

 

“Give it up, Gabe, I’m not stupid,” said Dean and rolled his eyes. “Now you better start talking… where is Sam?!” he asked and looked around the Bunker, his eyes scanning the place and Sammy was nowhere to be seen. Sam wanted to bang his head against the wall with desperation. 

 

“Dean, please,” begged him Sam as he was running after Dean and he narrowed his eyes. Wow, Gabriel’s short legs really were not helpful as it made running after Dean very difficult and grabbed onto Dean’s wrist, the older Winchester quickly shaking off his hand and Sam rolled his eyes. “You have to believe me, I’m Sam. Gabe, he did something, he swapped our bodies, like the idiot that he is,” whined Sam, but Dean didn’t buy it. Luckily, Castiel was there soon to help out, because Dean was on the brink of throwing  _ Gabriel  _ out of the Bunker.

 

“Dean, wait, he’s telling the truth,” said Castiel when Dean was in the middle of dragging Sam up the stairs and Dean quickly releases his brother. “My brother really did something that swapped their bodies. I’ve never seen anything like that,” said Castiel, who made his way to Sam, his hair still all messy and usually Sam would make a comment about it, but this time he was just too freaked out. Seriously, a part of him wanted to cry out in desperation. Castiel’s hand wandered to Sam’s head and Castiel started humming. “How he managed to do this is beyond me,” commented Castiel and the furrow between his eyebrows deepened, his blue eyes going grey and he hummed. 

 

“Oh, he’s talented for stuff like this,” grumbled Sam. “What’s more important is to find out where the hell Gabriel is,” said Sam.

 

* * *

 

Finding Gabriel went a lot easier than expected; he showed up a few hours later at the Bunker on his own and now Dean and Castiel were trying to keep Sam from straight up strangling Gabriel and Sam was fuming with anger. Also, it was trippy to see Gabriel make all of those terrible and awful expressions with his precious face and Sam didn’t even give the chance to let Gabriel explain himself what the hell happened, he was now holding him against the wall, keeping him pinned there with his hands and was looking up. Ugh, he really was a giant thought, compared to Gabriel.

 

“Wait, wait, kiddo, allow me to explain myself,” was Gabriel stammering as Sam was having none of it. Oh, he knew that he better not piss Moose off and now that he did, Gabriel was quite in a lot of troubles, especially now that Sammy had his angelic powers, so even though he was a giant now, Sammy could easily just snap his fingers and- “Look, it was an accident,” said Gabriel and Sam narrowed his eyes.

 

“Define  _ accident. _ ”

 

“Well, you see, I was bored so I was trying to play a little trick on you by swapping our bodies,” said Gabriel and Sam narrowed his eyes. What about that was an  _ accident _ ?! Gabriel switched their bodies on purpose, so why in the world would he- “But now I  don’t know how to switch back,” said Gabriel and rubbed his back. “Well, it should work, but it doesn’t. The spell doesn't’ seem to be reversible,” stammered Gabriel and closed his eyes, because Sam’s mood worsened. 

 

“You mean to tell me that I’m stuck like  _ this?! _ ” asked Sam and Gabriel opened his eyes. “With this face?! No thank you,” said Sam and pulled away, but was still tempted to smack Gabriel. He would smack him if he wasn’t wearing his face. Gabriel was offended then as well and he crossed his arms on top of his chest.

 

“Oh, you should be lucky to be stuck with that handsome face,” said Gabriel and Sam narrowed his eyes.

 

“Oh, it’s so much fun to be stuck in a body of the biggest dick in the entire universe,” shrieked Sam as he was slowly losing it. It was quite the sight to behold, because it was rare to see Sammy like this, Dean only looking at Castiel as they didn’t know if they should come in between, or just leave them alone. Or?! Dean rubbed his temples and Castiel was only rolling his eyes. If the two of them would shut up for a minute, Cas was sure that he could come up with situation. 

 

“You watch what you say or I’ll cut all of these off,” said Gabriel and grabbed his hair. Well, Sam’s hair and Sam gave him a horrified look. “I’ll shave off your hair and then we’ll see who will win,” challenged him Gabriel and Sam pressed his lips together.

 

“You wouldn’t dare,” hissed Sam.

 

“Watch me,” said Gabriel.

 

“You touch my hair and I’m cutting off your wings,” said Sam. Was that even possible? Who cared, it sounded a good come back and Gabriel started yelling back. “Or I’ll fry you with holy oil, it’ll hurt, but I’ll make sure to suffer through it. Then you can say goodbye to your precious  _ face, _ ” said Sam and the back and forth was going on for hours to come. Dean and Castiel just left the Bunker as they felt their heads were going to explode. They just  _ couldn’t.  _ If they were going to kill each other, they would rather not be there to witness it.

 

* * *

 

Day three since the body swap had happened and Dean wanted to permanently move away. Castiel was on his side and they peeked from Dean’s room and found Gabriel and Sam by the round table, Gabriel happily stuffing his face with all of the cake he managed to buy in the store before and Sam was making a disturbed face, because when he thought about just what the Archangel was putting his body, it made his skin crawl. There went years and years of Sammy’s healthy lifestyle, all gone with a simple touch of that  _ idiot.  _

 

“Can’t you at least slow down?” asked Sam as he grabbed one of the wrappings and started reading what was in there and he shuddered. “You’ll ruin my body,” he whined and Gabriel only leaned back in his chair and started stuffing his face with more cake. 

 

“No wonder you’re always so grumpy when you’re always with that rabbit food of yours,” shot back Gabriel. “I’m doing you a favour, I’ll make you all fluffy on the inside. Cake will make you happy, Moose,” said Gabriel and Sam narrowed his eyes. There was something else that would make him happier. A certain Archangel dipped in holy oil and-

 

“Oh, for fuck’s sake,  _ stop, _ ” grumbled Sam and had it enough, quickly taking away the plate from Gabriel. Gabriel rolled his eyes, snapped his fingers, but nothing happened and then Sam reminded himself that he was the one who possessed powers now. With a victorious grin, Sam looked at all of the cake and with a simple snap of his fingers transformed all of that into vegetables and Gabriel let out a loud shriek.

 

“You  _ monster. _ ”

 

“Eat up,” said Sam then and happily leaned back in his chair, opening up a book. “ _ Bon appetit, _ ” he then said and Gabriel wrinkled his nose as he took a carrot into his hand and shuddered. Yuck! 

 

* * *

 

Day five came around and Dean and Cas were nowhere to be seen much to Sam’s misfortune, but Gabriel seemed quite content with himself to be spending time alone with Moose. Sam still wasn’t used to the shortness, it was like he was living on a completely different level and he was getting tired of getting up on his tiptoes to reach the books that were high above and was slowly getting tired of it. He just hoped that Gabriel was true with his claims, that the spell would wear off slowly. But, Sam still didn’t trust him much. How could he?! 

 

Sam was in the middle of cleaning up his room when he heard a loud giggle and a whistle from the bathroom, his eyes suddenly feeling with horror and he dropped what he was doing. Oh, this was also very annoying! That Gabriel got to see him…  _ naked.  _ Face red, Sam barged  inside of the bathroom and saw Gabriel looking himself in the mirror, shirtless and he was admiring the view. “Meow, Sammy, look at these,” said Gabriel and gently ran his fingers down the bare chest, making Sam’s skin crawl and Sam quickly yanked Gabriel’s hand away. 

 

“Don’t, we’ve fucking talked about this,” shrieked Sam and crossed his arms on top of his chest when Sammy decided to ruin all of the fun and he rolled his eyes. Psh, as if Sam never stopped and admired his body. Maybe he wasn’t ripped as he was, but his tummy was soft and cute. Yes, Gabriel was proud of it and he grinned.

 

“Now, Sammy, don’t play coy,” said Gabriel. “I know for a fact that you’ve taken a little peek at my incredible body and I don’t only mean when you shower,” said Gabriel and started waggling his eyebrows. Sam flushed and hated how right Gabriel was. Okay, it wasn’t like he meant to stare, but it was kind of impossible not to, yes?! Curiosity got him, even Sam Winchester wasn’t strong enough to resist the temptation for most parts. Gabriel was soft and cuddable, that was something Sam thought of long before all of this happened, but now he just got to confirm it for himself and he gritted his teeth.

 

“Yeah, but I don’t make a whole documentary about it,” grumbled Sam when he remembered Gabriel just yesterday making such comments about his body that it made Sam wanna crawl inside of a cave and never come out again.

 

“Ha! There! You admit to taking a peek at my body,” said Gabriel and Sam face-palmed himself when he realised what he had just said and he just turned around, but didn’t leave as he wanted to make sure that Gabriel wouldn’t do anything  _ else.  _ “You know, it’s true what they say about you, Sam-o.  _ Everything  _ on you is so big and-”

 

“Shut up, Gabe,” grumbled Sam and his face went red.

 

“Why?” asked Gabriel innocently and waggled his eyebrows. “Oh, it’s  _ huge, _ ” commented Gabriel when he looked inside of the boxers and Sam was so done. He was so freaking done with everything, the last week was freaking hell. Not only that he had to stare at Gabriel’s annoying face when he would look himself in the mirror, but he had the Archangel parading around in his body and doing…  _ this.  _ Sam wanted to cry.

 

“I’m sawing off your hands when we switch back,” announced Sam.

 

“Oh, fun,” said Gabriel. “Will that involve you pinning me down against the floor?” asked Gabriel shamelessly and Sam just left the bathroom, slamming the door because he couldn’t be there anymore. And what annoyed him the most was that he was still attracted to that dick even after all of that. And all he wanted was to make out with him.

 

Sam was so done.

 

* * *

 

“Gabriel, shut up!” grumbled Sam, opening the door of his room and threw a shoe against the door of Gabriel’s room, who was currently singing on top of his lungs, literally screaming and screeching. Sam was annoyed with his own voice and nothing that he did seemed to muffle and tune it out. Oh, Gabriel was going to eat that shoe! Sam barged into Gabriel’s room and found Gabriel sitting on the desk, happily singing and having the time of his life. But, he knew what he was doing. He was annoying the hell out of Sammy, which weren’t his intentions. But he wanted to get his attention as Sam had been ignoring him for days now and he finally got Sammy’s attention. 

 

“Oh, Samsquatch, you finally visit me!” said Gabriel happily. “I missed you.”

 

“Shut. Up.”

 

“No, you’ve been so cruel to me the last few days, ignoring little poor me,” said Gabriel and Sam wouldn’t even mind punching his own face at the time. He was just so on edge lately, he couldn’t blow off steam no matter what he seemed to do. Constantly angry and on edge and he huffed. “Why the long face, Moose!”

 

“Give me back my body!” whined Sam.

 

“I would if I knew how to,” said Gabriel. “Do you think I enjoy being stuck like this?” asked Gabriel and Sam rolled his eyes. Of course Gabriel liked it. He  _ loved _ it in fact and Sam just pressed his hands against his sides. “You’re way too tense, let me give you a massage,” said Gabriel and Sam shuddered.

 

“No thank you,” said Sam and started walking back. 

 

“But you’re too tense,” said Gabriel. “You need to  _ relax.  _ And I can help.”

 

And then the fight was on again, both of them hissing at each other. And the thing that no one seemed to notice was that they were  _ this  _ close to each other, literally yelling at each other’s face, yet all they wanted to do was jump each other right there and then, pull each other into a kiss and then- Emotions were running high and Sam shoved himself back against the wall.

 

“You know what, fuck you, Gabe,” said Sam.

 

“Why don’t you do it, you coward?!” snapped Gabriel back.

 

“What?!” snapped Sam.

 

“What?” asked Gabriel back and they finally stopped with the shouting and yelling. Both of them were breathing fast and uneven, Sam’s eyes unfocused when Gabriel grabbed him by the collar of his shirt and then finally did what both of them were dying to do for more than a week now, he crushed their lips together, but then both of them quickly pulled back. “That’s weird. Let me fix this,” said Gabriel and before Sam could make a comment about it, Gabriel snapped his fingers and Sam’s eyes widened when he finally found like himself, now staring down into Gabriel’s face, no longer up at his own and…  _ Hold on a second. Did Gabriel-  _ Sam’s mind stopped working when Gabriel pulled him down for another rough kiss. "Much better.,

 

Oh, Sam was gladly kissing him back, but then he pulled back and grabbed Gabriel’s shoulders. “Wait-wait,” stammered Sam, Gabriel chasing his lips and he groaned. “You had powers this whole time and you knew how to change us back?!” shrieked Sam.

 

“Well,  _ duh. _ ”

 

“Then… why?!”

 

“I was bored and needed entertainment,” said Gabriel simply and was leaning in again. Oh, Sam was pissed and he smacked Gabriel. With his lips. Hard and rough. Gabriel gasped when Sam kissed him roughly and he then happily chuckled when he was lifted off the floor, pinned against the wall and Sam then finally pulled back as he needed to breathe. 

 

“I still think you’re a dick,” said Sam and frowned.

 

“I like you better when your lips are on mine. So, less talking, more kissing,” said Gabriel and Sam rolled his eyes, kissing Gabriel again, letting him on the floor as they stumbled across the room and Gabriel was more than happy to be pushed against the bed, Sam quickly on top of him. It’s needless to say that the hunter and Archangel finally set their differences right then and there. It was also marked in history that for the first time ever, Sam agreed and stood behind Gabriel's decisions… quite  _ literally. _

 

With blowing off the steam, Sam felt a lot better. Quite great, actually! He found Gabriel cute! Oh, the world had again colours and he was happily humming as he was walking around the Bunker in his boxers, Gabriel creeping behind him, Sam startled when Gabriel threw himself around his neck from the back. They were leaning in for a kiss again, but then Dean came to check up on them and narrowed his eyes. He left the Bunker for a few days and they were…?!

 

“What happened?!” asked Dean and Sam started laughing.

 

“We’ve finally worked out differences,” said Gabriel and Sam grinned. “Didn’t we, Sammy?”

 

“Oh, yeah,” said Sam and Dean rolled his eyes.

 

So, he was right. The two of them just needed to get laid and things were back to normal?! Dean wasn’t sure how he felt about Gabriel doing his little brother, but he’d take that every day than the bitching and yelling that was going on. Dean would ask how they managed to switch back, but Gabriel was already dragging Sam into his room and Dean just decided to ask later. 

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading  
> Leave a comment if you liked it 🔥😎


End file.
